Technical Field
This application is directed to an electrical connector and in particular an electrical connector having prongs that axially contact conductors of a cable.
Description of the Related Art
Certain testing devices, such as testing devices that measure a length of a cable, are connected to two conductors of a cable. Typically, personnel operating the testing devices terminate the cable and strip the insulators of the conductors to expose the conductors. The personnel then electrically couple the exposed conductors to the testing device. However, this approach is inefficient because it consumes the personnel's time and results in shortening the length of the cable. Further, it requires the personnel to have on hand the necessary tools for terminating and stripping the cable.
It is desirable to have a cable connector that can be expeditiously and efficiently coupled to conductors of a cable. Furthermore, it is desirable to have a cable connector that is configured to take advantage of the fact that the identity of the conductors with which the conductor is electrically coupled may be immaterial.